Communication networks include a collection of resources that are employed to transport user information from origination nodes to destination nodes. The resources include switching nodes and communication links. In a packet switching network, user information takes the form of packetized digital data. The user information is carried in discrete individual packets, and each individual packet carries its own destination address along with at least a portion of the user information. Switching nodes evaluate the destination addresses to determine how to appropriately route the packets.
In a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a number of users are superimposed over each other in the same frequency channel. These codes operate with multiple code symbols per user bit on each user and spread the energy for each user over a broader spectrum than would otherwise be required. The codes can be superimposed over each other as long as they are mutually orthogonal.
Unfortunately, conventional packet switching and other networks are operated in a relatively inefficient manner. Inefficiencies result when header information must be attached to data packets so that routing can be performed. This can lead to the consumption of system resources, such as communication links, to transport routing information instead of user information. The portion of link bandwidth which is used to transport header information cannot be used to transport user information, and this results in an inefficient use of network resources.
While the problems associated with the inefficient use of network resources plague a wide variety of communication networks, they have more serious consequences in networks which rely on RF communication links.
There is also a significant need for apparatus and methods for providing more efficient processing of user information within a satellite communication system. In addition, there is a significant need for apparatus and methods for consuming less power on-board orbiting satellites by making relatively minor modifications to the satellites and terrestrial equipment.